Stitches
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Cameron Waters is in trouble. Thanks to the apocalypse, her life is falling apart. But stitches fixes everything, holds it all together


p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongYo! I found this while looking through my files XD I wrote this about a year ago but blood hell, its long, detailed and some of my best work. /strong/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I try not to glance at the walls around me, keeping my eyes straight ahead. I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, concentrate on not tripping over in my heeled shoes. My back is straight, my head held high. I keep a brave face, not allowing any emotion to appear on my face as I walk past a couple crying in front of a poster on the wall./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dozens of posters line the walls, all with grainy photos in black and white. Laughing children, smiling adults, silly teenagers with their hands held up in a 'peace' sign. People of all ages, all races. Black people are victims of the disappearance. White people too. There wasn't a particular group of people being targeted, everyone is under threat./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"It started weeks ago, nearly a month ago. People just started disappearing of the streets, most were never seen by their families again. The town city has become a lot more violent. People getting shot in the head by police, their bodies dragged away to some unknown place. Their families couldn't even give them a proper burial. We didn't understand any of it./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"And then the news crew came. Their big cameras caught an incident on tape. It seemed like magic, something amazing. They filmed a man, thought to have been missing, stumbling, as if drunk, into his house. He was grumbling, moaning. He had turned towards the camera at one point before turning back to the house upon hearing something.../p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The next day, the news crew was there again. The whole family was dead, killed by the army during the night. Men in full bodied suits came to the house to take each body away, putting them into the back of a black unmarked van. A joyful reunion turned into a nightmare worthy of hell./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"But that was more than a week ago now. Now, people just hope their missed ones are alive and safe. They hope to see them again and yet wish they don't come home, fearing they would be found by the army also. People live in constant fear, not knowing what's going on./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We all know the stories, yes, but is what we're being told by friends and the news true? Are the army truly going insane as our friends say? Are there really gangs kidnapping people, shipping them to other countries as the news says? Are people murdering their families, causing the army to get involved, another thought of the news?/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Apart from the missing people and the army invading homes, everything else is normal. Children still go to school, adults still work. Rebellious teens continue to wreck havoc in emMcDonalds/em. Everyone continues to try and live their life./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Good morning" I say, walking into the large office space. Giving a small smile at the numerous returned greetings, I head to my desk. Stopping by Pat as I go, "You owe me twenty dollars, Sarah totally fucked him. Look at the smile."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pat glanced over at Sarah, the latter grinning as she worked away on her computer. Pat sighed, reaching for her purse. "Shit. I was hoping she would hold out until at least the third date."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank you" I take the bill, tucking it into my blazer pocket as I reach my desk./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"One of the things I love about my job is the people. Mostly everyone gets on, okay, occasionally we get in disagreements but that's natural. I've been working here for four years, allowing me to fully fit into the work place and bond with people. We're mostly a bunch of girls, so its easy to have a gossip. We're not sexist, most guys just don't want to work in this career. We have about four males. John, Jamie, Lewis and Ryan. Three of them are gay, so no one was surprised in their interest for the business. Most straight men just hate organising events./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I grab my small headset, putting it on while I boot my computer up. After logging in, I open up an internet browser, my contact files and my latest job. I am one of those girls who loves planning, parties and fun. Which is why I worked so hard to get this job with the best event planners in Atlanta./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I pull my work phone closer, typing in my clients contact number. My client, Miss Noble, had hired me to organize a very important event. Her wedding. Weddings are amazing to plan. Picking the venue best suited for the couples likes, organizing the food, hiring the music DJs. It so exciting, one of my favorite events to organize./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hello?" a voice answers, the call connecting./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hi, is Miss Noble there? This is Cameron Waters from emGorgeous Events/em" I ask, leaning back in my chair./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""emGorgeous Events/em?" the voice asks./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes, Miss Noble hired me to plan her wedding" I sit up properly. "I'm sorry, have I got the right number?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Erm, yeah" the voice confirms slowly. "I'm sorry, I thought someone called you. Jodie... Jodie's gone missing."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But I spoke to her on Friday..." I say./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah... she's been gone for a few days now. I'm sorry – Carmen, was it? Sorry about wasting your time, Carmen. Just... just keep the money" the man hangs up, the line going dead as I sit there./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I had spoke to Jodie on Friday, just five days ago. She was happy, excited. She was twenty-three years old and getting ready for her wedding in three weeks. Her dress is at her mothers house, away from the prying eyes of her fiancé. She wanted a chocolate cake with white icing, edible light pink and baby blue flowers on the different levels./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Cameron, you okay?" Louise, who's desk is beside mine, questions./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes," I respond, giving a small nod. "Just some bad news. I'll be fine, thanks."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I spend the next two hours on the, ringing the various companies which I had organised to be involved in the wedding. To say they were annoyed was a kind of understatement. 'But you booked it' and 'So, you just wanted to waste our time' some even went so far as to say 'She went missing days ago and now you call. The girl is lucky, I can think of a number of things I would like to say to the child.'. Gosh, people in Atlanta are heartless./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"There are a few nice people though, one or two companies expressed sympathy for the family. Said that they hoped she was found soon, without trouble. At least there are still a few good people, in this day and age, people have no respect any more. 'Your mother just died, we're so sorry for your loss... the hospital bill is three thousand dollars. Pay up.' America has no sense of humanity any more./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey, you coming out for lunch?" Pat asks, appearing beside my desk./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, sure" I nod, locking my computer. "What do you fancy?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"She pouts her lips, looking to the side in thought. "Chinese."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Ugh" I sigh, giving a small chuckle. "I'm so glad we're alike!"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Grabbing my blazer from the back of my desk chair, I put my bag on my shoulder and follow Pat. As we walk, Pat gossips about everything that's happened since we last spoke... yesterday. Her brother got kicked out of his apartment and had to move in with her. Anna, the daughter of Ms Temple who lives next door, went missing. Pat's date was a total flop, he was so boring, it was beyond belief./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We sit down at a table for two, blazers hanging over the backs of our chairs. Its a quiet restaurant, fairly unknown to most people. Its our favorite though, we come here at lease twice a week. The food is delicious, the staff are friendly and the interior is beautiful./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Good afternoon, ladies" our usual waiter, Mr Rhee, smiles as he sets our glasses on the table./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hi" Pat grins. "How's your day been, Mr Rhee?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Its been quiet, which, for now, is good. Gives me time to make plans for the holidays. We're going to the beach" he answers./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""The beach? That's lovely" I say. "How's your son?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Good, good. His boss says he's doing well. You know Glenn, always trying hard" Mr Rhee nods. "He's thinking of apply for college."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well, tell him 'Good Luck' from us" Pat pats his hand./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Of course. Your usual?" he inquires./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes please" we confirm with a nod./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Mr Rhee is a nice man. Being in his late fifties, he took up a small job to pass the time since his wife died a while ago. We met on my third day of work, Pat was taking me out as a 'welcome'. Mr Rhee was so welcoming, assuring me that life in Atlanta – I'm originally from Washington – was going to be good. He even told me what it was like for him, moving to Atlanta from Korea when he was younger./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""For you, Miss Cameron. And for you, Miss Pat" Mr Rhee says, presenting our plates of lunch./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank you" We chorus, picking up our chop-sticks./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Mm, this is like heaven!" I moan, swallowing my mouthful of noodles. "I don't know what I would do if I couldn't eat it again."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Well, that day isn't coming any time soon. So its okay" Pat laughs. "So, I saw you looking kinda down earlier, what was that about?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I sigh, pushing my eating. "My client, Jodie, has gone...missing..."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But you only sa-" she shook her head./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""On Friday" I interrupt. "Yeah, that's what I said."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Shit" she grumbles, looking down at her plate. "This worlds is fucked up, man."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"We finish our food in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. So many people were going missing. Pat could go missing next week, heck, I could go missing tomorrow. Its a scary thought, knowing the possibilities. Its terrifying./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The rest of the day after lunch goes quickly. I assure my boss, who is going home early due to feeling ill, that I'll lock up and drop the key at her house. In all honesty, she was not looking good. She was pale, sweaty, she looked a little disorientated. We had to get Ryan to drive her home. I'm guessing he went home after, seems as he hasn't returned./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Okay, people" I announce, looking at the clock. Five to five. "Lets go."/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Five minutes early, wow" Sarah mumbles, rolling her eyes./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Would you like to stay an hour later, Sarah?" I raise an eyebrow. "Or are you going to shut down your computer, collect your belongs and leave?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"After securing the office, I drop the keys in my bag and begin the fifteen minute walk to my bosses house. Luckily, she only lives five minutes from me – probably why she asked me to lock up. She knows I'm capable of doing it, I've always done it when she ill or there's been a problem resulting in her leaving early./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I keep glancing around me as I walking, eyebrows pulled down in confusion. Its quiet, seemingly too quiet. My sides tingle, stomach turns. I just know something isn't right. I clutch my bag tighter, hurrying down the streets. My heels emclick/em against the concrete in my quickened pace, the sound filling my ears./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I sigh in relief when the house comes into view and hurry up to the front door. I press the door bell, bouncing on my toes, eyes looking around me. There's no answer. Biting my lip, I ring the bell again. I turn my head slightly, checking around me. Noth- wait, is that Ryan's car? But they left hours ago./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I turn back to the door, eyebrows pulled down as I grasp the door knob. Taking a deep breath, I turn the knob and push the door open. The door squeaks, opening up to reveal a short, dark hallway. My heart beats quickly, like a hummingbird in my chest. Its only a dark hallway, nothings wrong. Everything will be fine. Everything emis/em fine./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Melissa?" I call out, walking down the hallway. "Ryan? Anyone home?"/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Walking down the dark hallway, I hear something in the room ahead. Taking another deep breath, I step into the room, reaching to turn on the light. I stand in the doorway in confusion. Melissa has her back to me as she crouches over something which is halfway into the kitchen. I take a step closer./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Melissa?" I ask, walking closer still./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Melissa freezes, her arms stopping their slow movements. I watch as struggles to her feet, wobbling a bit. She turns around, nearly falling in the process. I cry out in horror, stumbling backwards, hand covering my mouth. My eyes are wide, staring at her in disbelief./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Her back is slightly hunched, bent forwards. Her eyes appear cloudy, like when you look at someone who is blind. Scratches line her face, the blood stained around the edges in a dark red, almost black, color. Her mouth is open, showing a missing tooth. The lower half of her face is covered in blood, along with her hands and the front of her clothes./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Looking behind her, I realize why. Ryan lays on the floor, blood covering him. I can't see his face but I know he's dead. No one can survive having their stomach ripped open. Some of his organs are halfway out of his body, though some appear to be missing. How could... bile rises in my throat as my mind connects the dots. Shit, she killed him, ate him!/p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Melissa stares at me for a second before stumbling towards me. A mix between a growl and a moan leave her mouth. Her arm reaches out, try to grasp hold of me but I back up into the hallway. Its only when she snaps her teeth that I'm pulled back into focus. She's after me./p  
p class="western" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I turn, nearly falling over myself as I run down the hallway. Staggering out of the front door, I rush to close it behind me. I step away from the door, breathing hard. Ryan's dead and Melissa killed him, ate him. I launch to the side, vomiting my lunch into the once neat rose bushes. They aren't the people I know, emknew/em./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I reach into my bag, fumbling around for my cell phone among the numerous keys, papers and pens. My hands are shaking as I dial the police, keeping my eyes locked on the front door and as I bring the phone to my ear. I bite my lip as the phone rings, impatience running through me. My eyes never leave the front door as I explain what I had walked in on. emYes, I'm sure that's what I saw. No, they weren't just making out. No, she didn't even look human! Here?! You want me to wait here and get eaten by my psycho boss while you take your precious time getting here?!/em/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I watch the door for another minute, waiting for the police to show up. My heart stops beating when I see the door handle being pulled down. I gulp, backing away as the door is pulled open to reveal Melissa. She doesn't stop to look at me, just reaches out her arms and starts to stumble forward./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"A loud noise catches my attention and I sigh in relief as I realise its the sound of cars. That must be the police. I rush out onto the pavement and away from Melissa, not letting her get anywhere near me. I like my life, I worked hard to get where I am today. Besides, I'm far too young to die./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Large black cars screech to a stop, the doors flying open before the engine is even off. In fact, they leave the engine running. Its not the police who get out the car, it looks like the army. Helmets, bullet-proof vests, massive guns. Shit, they sent the army./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The noise they made catches Melissa's attention and she turns towards them, giving up her search for me. She growls, stumbling towards them with her arms outstretched. I scream in fright when the gun shot rings out, jumping backwards as my hands fly to cover my mouth./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"She doesn't stop though. She doesn't even glance down to the bullet wound in her chest. She carries on walking towards them, ignoring the hole that I am transfixed on. She couldn't survive that. she should be on the ground, dead, not moving. And yet, she's not. I jump when another gun goes off. Melissa falls to the floor this time, blood pouring from the hole in her forehead./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You shot her!" I says, not looking away. "You shot her and she just kept coming!"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""That's the ninth one in the last two hours" one of the men says, ignoring me. "They're growing in number, sir."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The man he was talking to nods, sighing. His eyes flash up to me, taking a step closer. "Did you call this in?" I nod, glancing up at him before looking back at the body. "Did she bite you, scratch you? What happened?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, no, she didn't get anywhere near me. I came to give her back the keys to our work building and the door was open. I went inside... she was eating Ryan..." I inform him. "When he didn't come back to work, I thought he had just went home."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""There's someone else in there? Private Andrews!" he calls a female officer over. she stands to attention, awaiting orders. "Do a thorough search of..."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Cameron. Cameron Waters" I supply./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Of Miss Waters. Look for any bites, scratches, anything" he orders. "You know what to do if there are any... problems."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yes, sir" she salutes before turning to me. "This way, ma'am."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Private Andrews escorts me away from the house, leading me to the end of the group of cars. Paper curtains attached to metal frames has been set up, positioned to appear as a room. Stepping inside, I twiddle my thumbs nervously. After making sure no one from the outside can see in, Private Andrews turns to me./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You're going to have to take off your clothes" She informs me softly, almost apologetically. "We need to be sure she didn't get to you."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""But I told you she didn't" I say. She doesn't reply, just waits for me to get undressed. "Naked?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Down to your bra and panties will be fine" she tells me./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"My mind drifts back to what her boss had said as I start to get undressed. "What did he mean? 'You know what to do if there are any problems'?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Nothing" she quickly says. "Just about filing a report."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No..." I shake my head, thinking. I was asked if she had bit or scratched me, as if that would mean something. And the way he spoke to Private Andrews. "He meant kill me. Its transferable. Its a disease, an infection, that can be passed on. If I'm bit or scratched, I can become like her and you'll have to kill me."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I finish taking my clothes off, standing in the middle of the street in just my underwear. I hope that I'm not visible from the house windows. I may have a decent body but its not the best and I don't want everyone seeing it. My bo- emBANG! /emI jump again at the sound of the gun. Ryan had been bitten and scratched, had to have been by the way he looked. They probably didn't want to take any chance, though he's already dead./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I close my eyes, blocking out the thoughts as Private Andrews begins her search. I clench my jaw as she lifts my arms to the side to check my body. Her eyes look everything over, even making me spread my legs so she can check the inside of my thighs. Her cold finger touches my side and she stops./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""You've got a scratch" her voice is quiet, almost sad./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"My heart beats quickly and I glance down to see where she's looking. "Its scabbed over, that takes, what, two days? I rang the police twenty minutes ago."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"She runs her thumb over, feeling the bumps of the scab. "You're lucky. Very lucky. Get dressed. I'll need your name, number and address before you go."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I breathe a sigh of relief, quickly pulling my clothes on. I can honestly say that I thought she wouldn't care. That any mark on my body would make her pull her gun out, to put it against my forehead. I have never realised how much my life means to me until this evening./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Stepping out of the make shift room, I walk the few steps over to Private Andrews. She turns to me, looking away as the bodies of Ryan and Melissa are being taken away. I shake my head, they're gone now. They're at peace./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I take the clipboard and pen, reading over the sheet of paper. I fill out the information, not even telling one lie. My mother would lie about her age but I'm more of my fathers daughter. After signing the document, I hand the clipboard back./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank you" Private Andrews says, giving it a quick read-over. She hands my bag over, which I know has been checked. Hope they enjoyed the tampons I've got hidden. "Now, go straight home. Don't stop anywhere."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Yeah, okay" I nod. "Thank you."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I hold my bag tightly as I walk home, unfocused while completing the seemingly easy task. I could have died tonight. I could have died and my parents wouldn't have even known. I have spoke to them in nearly a week. My heart constricts at the thought of dying without being able to say goodbye./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I jump as I hear the clash of a glass bottle before a scream. My eyes widen, please no. I don't stop, I don't go to help. My speed just picks up and I run home. I'm crying by the time I reach my apartment building, my heart thundering in my chest. What's happening? Why is this happening?/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I drop down onto my sofa, sniffling as I wipe my nose on the sleeve of my blazer. Who cares if its disgusting? Its gonna be washed anyway. I dig my phone from my bag, scrolling through the contacts until I reach my mom's number. Wiping away the tears, I hold the phone to my ear and wait her her to pick up./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hey, honey" Mom says upon first answering the phone and I can hear the smile in her voice. "Its been a while. You okay?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Mom, Melissa's dead" I cry down the phone. "Ryan too."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Melissa and Ryan from work? How? Cameron, what happened?" She questions, instantly becoming more alert./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Ryan drove Melissa home from work because she wasn't feeling well, she left me to lock up. I took the keys back and she was eating him mom! She had scratches all over her and everything" I reply. "I rang the police and the army came. Mom, they shot Melissa in the chest and she still kept walking. She didn't stop until they shot her in the head."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Cameron, baby, are you okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?" She asks./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm fine. The army girls checked me over... If she had bit me though, or scratched me" I broke off, a fresh wave of tears coming. "They would have had to kill me."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I stay on the phone with my mother for another hour. It takes her twenty minutes to stop me from crying, assuring me that I'm going to be okay. She hesitates to admit it but she does end up telling me about what's happening in Washington. There's been similar cases there too. Suzanne, the next door neighbor, had attacked her son. The army came and took the whole family./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"After many 'I love you's, I press the disconnect button. Leaning back on the sofa, I realize that talking to my mom really helped to calm me down. When a child is distressed, they always go to their parents for comfort./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I finally taking off my clothes, throwing into the basket in the bathroom before changing into Pjs. I/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"crawl straight into bed, warn out by the afternoons events. Pulling the covers over my head, I snuggle into the pillows and close my eyes./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: center;"***/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I sit up quickly, breathing heavily. My eyes scan the room, taking note of everything. Seeing that everything is in place my heart beat decreases and I begin to relax again. I must have just imagined it. Laying back down, I close my eyes. Just as my mind begins to fog with sleep, I hear it again./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Its loud, drawing my eyes to the window. Getting out of bed, I slowly make my way over to it. People stagger around the streets, walking aimlessly. I watch as they go up to houses, just letting themselves in. Someone else screams./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I rush out of my bedroom and race to the front door. I push down the handle, pulling on the door. Its locked and I sigh in relief. I'll be safe in here. Dropping onto the sofa, I turn the TV on and switch on the local news. In fact, every channel has been taken over by the news. I sit up straight, leaning towards the screen./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The videos keep changing but its showing images from all over the country. People who look just like Melissa are walking around the streets, grabbing people, biting them. The army are shooting their guns but are still being pulled down by the... monsters. I watch as a normal person runs up to one of the monsters, pushing a large kitchen knife through its skull./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"A voice begins to speak over the images and I force myself to pay attention: "The number of these creatures has gone up in the last thirty-five minutes. They're everywhere. They're coming out of hospitals, morgues, cemeteries, peoples's homes. We've had reports that if they bite you, you will die. It is an infection! I repeat, it is an infection. Stay away from the city! If you're already here... lock yourself away."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dropping the remote to the floor, I run to the windows. I watch as families run to their cars, carrying bags full of items which they throw in the trunks. I see a few monsters wondering about, wandering up to some families only to be put down./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I should probably go too... I go back into my bedroom, reaching under the bed to grab my large duffle bag. Opening my wardrobes and draws, I begin to stuff the bag full of clothes. Shorts, jeans, tops, panties, bras, socks. I quickly get dressed into a pair of dark jeans, red top and sneakers before doing anything else. I take my bag with me to the bathroom, grabbing my tooth paste, toothbrush and my...ladies products before moving onto the kitchen./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I drop the bag onto the counter, pulling open my cupboards. I grab as much as I can, stuffing it into my bag until I can only just manage to zip it up. I'm just about to make my way over to the front door when my stack of knives catches my eyes. After stuggling to fit a few into my bag, I take the largest one into my hand and leave the apartment./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I try to keep my footsteps light as I make my way down the hallway. I ignore the lift and instead pull the door to the staircase open. Once inside, I stop for a moment, listening. When I hear nothing, I quickly run for the stairs. I fight to keep my breathing even as I jog down the different flights, praying that none of those monsters are lurking about./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Getting to the bottom level, I make my way over to the door. I take a few minutes to calm my breathing before pusing the door open a little way. I glance through the opening, letting out a quiet 'Thank you' when I realize there are no monsters. I leave the staircase, quietly shutting the door behind me./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I freeze when the lobby door opens, hand tightening around the knife. My jaw clenches, this is it. I have never thought that I would have to fight for my life. I always thought I would have my job, meet someone nice, get married, have a family. But no, I have to destroy someone else's family./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Pat?!" I breathe in disbelief, seeing my best-friend./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Thank god" she says, rushing over to give me a hug. "I thought you they might have gotten you!"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""No, I'm okay" I assure her. "They got Melissa and Ryan, earlier in the evening."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""We've gotta go. They say there's a refugee center in the middle of the city but we can't go there. Its too dangerous" Pat shakes her head. "More people there are, the more we attract those things. We gotta get out of the city."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I let her pull towards the door. "What about Mr Rhee?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Its the middle of the night, Cameron, and we don't know where he is" she reminds me, sadly. "We can only hope his kids came for him."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"She's right, I know she is, but a pain still goes through my chest. After glancing out into the street, we hurry over to Pat's car. I close the door, locking it before twisting in my seat to drop my bag in the back./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Just as Pat's about to pull out onto the road, there a frantic pounding on my window. I sqeaul at the sudden noise, quickly turning to look. I relax when I notice its only Jenna, the girl who lives in the apartment opposite me. I reach to unlock the car door, to pull her onto the seat with me./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"She dies before I can do that./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I watch as a monster grabs her from behind, pulling her head to the side using her hair. Rotten teeth sink into her neck, ripping the skin away. The monster comes away with a bloody mouth, stings of tissue, muscle and saliva still attached to Jenna. Jenna falls down to the floor but I know she's still alive. And there's nothing we can do./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pat drives out into the street and away from the monster who continues to eat Jenna. I collapse in my seat, hands covering my mouth. I hadn't known Jenna very well, she had only moved in a few months ago. I took cookies around to her though, hoping to make her feel welcome. She seemed nice./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I'm startled out of my shock when I hear a ringing. I glance around for a moment before remember that I had grabbed my phone on the way out of my apartment. I take it out of my back pocket, fumbling to press the connect button and put it to my ear./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Hello?" I answer, glancing at the streets as Pat drives./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Cameron?" its my dad./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Daddy!" I cry. "Daddy, everyone's attacking everyone. People are dying!"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I know princess, stay calm" he tells me. "You need to go find Pat, you need to get out of the city."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I'm with her now, we're nearly at the freeway" I assure him. "What's going on?"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""I don't know but you can't stay in big cities, Cameron, they're too easily over run" my dad says. "Washington...Washington has fallen."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""What about you, mom and Jaden?" I ask, beginning to panic, sitting up straighter./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""We're okay, we got out. We're safe" he replies. "List-"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Dad? Dad?!" I call into the phone when the line goes dead. I pull the cell phone away from my ear and quickly call him back. It doesn't even ring. I check the signal and let out a scream of frustration. "There's no signal, no signal at all! Fuck!"/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""Calm down, calm down!" Pat orders, reach over to grab my wrist. "Its okay, we'll be fine! We get out of the city, find somewhere to camp out. We'll be okay. Your parents will come looking for us, we just have to wait a few miles from the city. They'll come."/p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Trusting Pat, I lean back in the passengers seat. She's right, we'll be okay. My family will come for us, they'll look for us. And this whole nightmare will go away in a few days, I know it will. It has to. It just has to./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"I look out the window, watch as Pat drives down the freeway and way from Atlanta. Well survive this. We have to./p  
p class="western" lang="zxx" style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongSee, told ya it was some of my best work ;)/strong/p 


End file.
